


Klance One-Shots

by rapunzelstannumber1



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelstannumber1/pseuds/rapunzelstannumber1
Summary: Just some flash fiction/one-shots I wrote. I'm kinda new here I haven't wrote fanfic for a website in like 2 years so if u have any constructive criticism lmk in the comments! But anyways whoever reads these I hope you enjoy them.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Klance One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Based this off of Days Like This from 'Falsettos'.

Gray light poured in from the window and onto the hospital bed. Lance lay there, tired eyes watching over the dark haired boy in his arms. He had awoken from a nightmare , found Keith lying at his side, and clung onto him for comfort. He paid close attention to the rise and fall of his chest until he had steadied his own breathing. Keith's nose twitched in his sleep and Lance let out a chuckle. 

A week ago Lance got shot with a blaster while out on a mission. He had been sniping and got caught. It wasn’t pretty. He’s been in the hospital ever since recovering. That also means that Keith had been worried sick about Lance for a week and has refused to leave his side. The only times he left the room were because the nurses had to kick him out or he went to go pick up food for Lance. Now, he lies next to the boy he loves, fast asleep after a night of watching over Lance. Lance smiles softly and places a quick kiss on his neck. The pale boy stirs but doesn’t wake so Lance pokes his stomach. No reaction. He tries again and catches Keith open his eyes for a millisecond then close them again. 

“Aha! I caught you,” Lance exclaims. He pokes Keith again trying to get his attention but Keith keeps his eyes closed, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile. Lance sat up, a shit-eating grin finding its way onto his face. The brown-skinned boy began to tickle the boy next to him. 

“Lance! Stop it!” Keith's bright laugh rings through the gray room and Lance swears the clouds parted on his accord.  
“Baby, wake up!” Lance continued to tickle Keith, hoping to hear Keith's raspy laughter for a little bit longer. Keith grabs his hands and sits up.   
“I'm up, I’m up,” he says, kissing lance’s hands then dropping them to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Lance smiles widely and the corners of his eyes creased. Veronica always warned him that he’d get wrinkles there someday. Feeling an upswell of giddiness that usually accompanied seeing Keith in the morning, Lance grabbed his face and peppered kisses all over.

“Lance!” Keith laughed loudly. Lance pulled away grinning.  
“Morning, sunshine.”  
“You’re looking good today.” The dark haired boy smiled fondly.  
“Yeah well Hunk’s soup knocked me out last night. I think I needed some rest.”  
“No shit,” Keith replied. He got out of the hospital bed to stretch then sat on the chair next to it. Lance pouted but didn’t protest. Keith held out his hand and his boyfriend took it.

“It's good to see you doing better, sharpshooter,” Keith teased.  
Lance groans. “It might be a bit soon for me to resume that nickname.”  
“You gave it to yourself.” Keith poked his shoulder, earning another groan from Lance. The tan boy shifted to lay on his side resting his head on his arm, hand still intertwined with Keith’s.  
“Whatever, sunshine.”  
“You know I really am glad to see you doing better. Yesterday you scared the shit out of me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that pale.”  
“Aw babe, you care about me?”  
“Shut up, I’m serious. It’s days like this I almost believe in god.”

Lance rolls his eyes and Keith kisses his hand. They heard a knock on the door and Hunk and Pidge enter the room.

“Holy shit, Lance you look awful,” Pidge said.  
“Thanks gremlin.” Pidge laughed and walked over to sit at the end of Lance’s bed.  
“Hi Hunk,” Lance greeted with a smile.  
“Hey buddy! Glad to see you doing better. I brought some more chicken soup,” He says holding up a thermos.  
“Thank god. Hunk you are a miracle worker.” Hunks grins and takes a seat on a chair next to Keith’s. He hands Lance the thermos and a plastic spork he grabbed from the cafeteria.  
Lance sits up letting go of Keith’s hand and digging into the soup. He eats as Hunk and Keith catch up and Pidge sets up the Mercury Gameflux II to the hospital TV.

“Mario Kart?” Lance asks with a mouth full of noodles and chicken.  
“Close your mouth, and no. It’s Killbot Phantasm I,” she says, pushing the cartridge into the console.  
“We always play this game,” he complains.  
“And we’ll play it again,” Pidge says. She nudges Lance to scoot over then sits on top of the blanket next to him. He hands the thermos to Keith absentmindedly and takes the controller Pidge hands him. Keith gives him a look but decides to leave it alone and sets the thermos down on the tiny desk on the other side of Hunk. 

“Prepare to get your ass kicked,” Lance teases.  
“You wish.” She gives him a friendly push on the shoulder.

They spend the next two hours moving up levels in the game and taking turns with Hunk and Keith. The game paused only once because a nurse had brought Lance morphine for his pain. After a while, Pidge left to help Shiro with some tech on the ship and Hunk left to meet up with Shay.

Lance moved to the other side of the bed and patted the space next to him, grinning at Keith. Keith obliges and gets under the covers with Lance. The tan boy snaked his arms around his waist and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith wrapped his arms around him, placing a cheek on his forehead. 

“You okay, sharpshooter?”  
“Mhm.”  
“I love you.”  
Another hum.

Keith already knew by that response that Lance was dead tired. As if on cue he yawned loudly and moved his head to lay on Keith’s chest, eyes closing. Lance felt a kiss on his forehead before drifting asleep.


End file.
